


La victoire de Snape

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, General, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le meilleur jour de la vie de Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La victoire de Snape

_Disclaimer: Severus, euh, Jo s'est fait tous les Gallions._

—Acquitté !

Un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur la foule dans la salle d'audience.

—En compensation du temps injustement passé à Azkaban, le Magenmagot a décidé d'octroyer à Severus Snape deux cent milles gallions pour lui permettre de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Des murmures insistants envahirent la salle aux murs de pierre. Ils grossirent en intensité, mais le ministre n'avait pas encore fini.

—En récompense de ses actions contre feu Lord Voldemort, il recevra l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, immédiatement.

Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers un Severus sans voix et nouvellement libéré, et épingla la décoration tant désirée sur la robe en lambeaux de l'ancien prisonnier.

La foule montra son approbation par des applaudissements.

Hermione se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

En arrière-plan, Ron Weasley détourna les yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Harry Potter eut de la peine pour son ami. A partir de cet instant, la haine qu'il ressentait envers l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'enracina dans la douleur de son meilleur ami.

—Viens, Ron. Nous n'avons pas à traîner ici.

Ils quittèrent l'endroit en silence. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire entre eux. Ginny les rejoignit en chemin. Ils burent du whisky pur feu jusqu'à ce que l'oubli les prît dans ses bras miséricordieux.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient partagés. L'aide de l'homme avait été irremplaçable dans leur lutte contre le côté sombre, mais sa baguette avait tué leur meneur bienaimé. Il avait insulté chacun d'eux de la manière la plus vicieuse qui soit pendant des années, frappant là où cela faisait le plus mal.

—Il devait ressentir une haine sincère pour le tuer, vous savez.

—Je sais, Remus, répondit McGonagall. Encore maintenant, je me demande à qui il a été réellement loyal.

—Il a appelé mon nouveau Patronus « faible », ajouta Tonks.

—Et pourtant, nous lui devons tous tellement, leur rappela Hestia Jones d'une voix triste.

—Je me demande comment il a pu arracher Hermione à Ron avec une disposition si agréable, se demanda Arthur. Mon fils n'est plus lui-même depuis qu'elle l'a quitté pour cet homme.

—Severus peut se montrer très charmant lorsque c'est dans son intérêt.

Remus semblait abattu, et plus d'un se demanda s'il n'avait pas été victime de ce côté charmant autrefois. Plus d'un frissonna à cette idée et la repoussa très vite au fin fond de sa conscience.

Severus était la suffisance incarnée. Il adressa un petit sourire moqueur à ses alliés en quittant la salle d'audience.

Quant à Hermione, elle rayonnait et exsudait un bonheur sans partage.

Plus tard cette nuit, dans la maison qui allait avec l'Ordre de Merlin, Severus redécouvrit le corps de Hermione. Comme ses douces courbes, ses cheveux envahissants, ses yeux amoureux, ses douces profondeurs dans lesquelles il se perdait lui avaient manqué. Son goût le grisait, depuis sa bouche chaude jusqu'à son vagin humide. Son odeur l'emmena jusqu'aux paradis interdits. Il atteignit les étoiles lorsqu'il jouit, environné par son amour.

—Severus, soupira-t-elle. Un tel aveu dans un seul mot.

Severus pensa que, s'il avait planifié lui-même les événements du jour, il n'aurait pu faire mieux.


End file.
